totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Byłeś w Mykenach ?
Muzyka : I wanna be famous '' ''Opening W tle leci muzyka , pojawiają się ruiny teatru greckiego , gdzie Dakota tańczy , a przed nią klaszcze jej tylko Sam , który jest przedrzeźniany przez Xaviera . Kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Mike ,Zoey i Anna Marie płyną łodzią. Zoey ma prawie wpaść z łódki do wody , ale nagle łapie ją Mike i wciąga . ktoś pryska na nich sprayem i okazuje się , ze to Anna Marie. Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Lithing unosi jedną ręką kolumnę i ciosa nią w Camerona , przed którym pada . W ręce go łapie Lian , ale go puszcza i ucieka . następnie kamera leci do winnic , gdzie Valentina siedzi na łożu , a B i Paolo ją wachlują , co się nie podoba przyglądającemu się w okolicy Victorowi . kamera leci dalej , Gdzie Dawn biega beztrosko po polanie , ale nagle spod trawy wychodzi niedźwiedź i ją goni . niedaleko stoi Scott , który się z niej nabija Dalej widać jak na starej arenie Izma jedzie rydwanem , a z niego wypada Shinji , który podchodzi do barierki i układa się do snu. . Na koniec , widać jak Jo i Brick , wspinają się z pochodniami na kolosa , gdzie dochodzą równocześnie i spadają z niego prosto na Staci , która rozmawia z krzakiem .Nagle widok kolosa się oddala i pojawia się napis : Grecja Totalnej Porażki '' Statek Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Widać Zoey która biega po statku zadowolona. Zoey : 'Udało mi się jestem w grze ! '''Scott : '''Chwalisz się tym od jakiś kilku godzin . '''Zoey : '''Mam prawo myśleć jak chcę . '''Scott : '''uważaj , bo jeszcze się doigrasz . Hehe , łap . ''Rzuca coś jej , ona to łapie ,ale parzy sobie ręce . '''Zoey : Ał , ał , gorące ! Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Ten Scott to jakiś bufon . lepiej nie zaczynać a takim . Jeszcze coś sobie zrobi . '''Scott ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Pułapka poszła na marne , więc nie będę się przejmował i czas na sabotowanie drużyn ! ''Tymczasem na drugiej części statku. 'Victor ; '''Zmierz się .. '''Lightning : '''Lightning cię pokona dziewczynko ! '''Victor : '''Dawaj mięczaku ! '''Lightning : '''Lightning nie da sobą pomiatać ! ''Rzucają się i zaczynają się siłować . '''Dawn : Wasze dwie aury są sprzeczne , jesteście tacy sami co doprowadzi do chaosu i wybuchu konfliktów. Lightning : Lightning nie jest jak ten mizerny .. Victor ; A Victor nie lubi jak Lightning mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie ! Lightning : Spadaj leszczu ! Zaczynają się coraz bardziej przekomarzać . Zza okna przygląda im się Valentina , która siedzi wygodnie na łóżku . Valentina : Więc postanowili się przedrzeźniać , ale nie wiedzą co ich czeka. Niedługo oboje padną do mych stóp . Wyjęła wachlarz i zaczęła się nim wachlować . Valentina : Nikt nie oprze się mojemu urokowi . Zaśmiała się , po czym wyszła . Tymczasem na mostku kapitana Paolo zakradł się na mostek ponieważ szukał coś do jedzenia. Paolo : '''Do czego to służy ? '''Chris : Co ty tutaj robisz ?! Paolo : '''Szukam jedzenia , bo nic nam nie dałeś . '''Chris : To jest moje prywatne miejsce ! Paolo : Już nie takie prywatne . Chris ; 'Ty mi się stąd wynosisz ! '''Paolo : '''A jak nie to co ? ''Chris się zaśmiał , pstryknął palcami i Paolo spadł w zapadnię . '''Chris : '''To się stanie. '''Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O swoją tuszę trzeba dbać . Podoba się wam moje ciałko co nie ? Chris chwyta z mikrofon i mówi do wszystkich . Chris : Uwaga zawodnicy , niedługo dotrzemy na miejsce , więc zbierzcie się . Czas na pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie ! Miasto , blisko wzgórza Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Chris : Witajcie w mieście zwanym Agros ! Shinji : Argos ! Hrr Izma : No i znowu usnął . Chris : 'Dobrze to powiedziałem i się nie czepiać . Więc waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest dobiegnięcie na wzgórze położone tam . ''Wskakuje na zieloną , ładnie kwitnącą polanę . '''Sam : Nie ma się czego bać . Dakota : Jaka ona śliczna ! Musze kiedyś taką mieć . Anna Marie : 'Łapy od lakieru . '''Dakota : '''Bylebyś nie wchodziła w mój kadr. '''Chris : '''Tamto wzgórze ? kto wam tak powiedział . Miałem na myśli to położone nieco dalej w prawo . ''Wszyscy się obejrzeli i miny im zrzędły . '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ci frajerzy już pewnie sikają w portki , ale nie ja. Jestem twarda , silna. Dlatego wy mnie wybraliście. '''Lightning : Lightning nie wie co to strach . Lightning niczego się nie boi ! Victor ; Ty znasz to słowo , a ja nie . potrafię to lepiej zrobić . Lightning : '''Lightning ci nie wierzy . '''Jo : '''Och , już moglibyście sobie to darować ! '''Chris : Nagrodą dla zwycięzców będą te gustowne latarki , które przydadzą się w drugim wyzwaniu Staci : '''moja prararararara babcia wymyśliła latarki ,a prapraprawujek wynalazł odbicie lustrzane . możecie tego nie wiedzieć , ale przyczyniły się do rozwoju . A skoro o tym mowa , mój prapra pra .. '''Kelly : '''To naprawdę przejmujące , ale jakby to delikatnie ująć .. ZAMKNIJ SIĘ ! '''Chris : Dobrze to ujęła . A teraz , na miejsca , gotowi ! Dakota : Zaraz ! Wyciąga puder i poprawia sobie usta szminką . Chris : Nie przerywaj . Dakota : '''Ale to powietrze i atmosfera mi zle działają na włosy i makijaż ! '''Chris : Biegnijcie ! Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę mety. Bieg przez górkę Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Obie drużyny wystartowały mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Taki wyścig to nie problem dla mnie. Biegałem znacznie Brick ': Ha nie prześcigniesz mnie ! '''Jo : '''tak , zobaczymy ! ''Zaczęli się ścigać . '''Valentina : Hej Victor , możesz na słówko . Szepnęła mu coś do ucha , on się uśmiechnął i wziął ją na barana i zaczęli biec. Paolo : Jak mi się nie chce biec , chyba zaraz .. Jessica : 'Tylko nie .. ''Zwymiotował na ziemię , i nagle biegnąca za nim Lian wpadła na niego zarył w ziemię. 'Lian ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Pierwsze wyzwanie , a ja już narobiłam sobie wrogów , co to będzie ! '''Jessica ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za okropny widok , wpadł w swoje. Nie ,nie myślę bo aż się kreci. Lian : Nic ci nie jest ? Paolo : Ja chcę jeszcze ! Zaczął rzucać się po ziemi . Zoey : 'Dobrze , że my jakoś dajemy radę . ''Nagle przebiega zdenerwowana Kelly. '''Staci : A wiedziałaś ,że .. Mike : Tak dajemy radę . Ona może tak szybko biec ? Dakota : Jej to bieganie jest męczące . Mike : W końcu to jest wyścig. Dakota ; Ale bieg zrobi mi dobrze na cerę i tak pięknie wyglądam , gdy wiatr smyra moje włosy . Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Smyra ? Niektórzy źle to mogą odebrać. ''Tymczasem Izma dobiega do Victora , który prowadzi. '''Izma : Co ty wielbłąd ? Valentina : Ty nie lesza jesteś ! Izma : Nikt inny się nim nie przejął . Nagle się budzi .. Shinji : Nie śpiesz się .. I tak nasza drużyna … Chrr Izma : Co ? Nagle potyka się o konar drzewa . Victor : '''Bada , bada Victor wymiata. '''Valentina : '''Pędźmy ! ile masz siła w nogach . '''Izma ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Głupie drzewo. Ale co ważniejsze , co on miał na myśli . Chyba zadanie. Victor ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ha jestem najlepszy ! Tymczasem nieco niżej . Brick : '''Ile jeszcze nie mam siły. '''Lightning : Z drogi ! Lightning wygra to zadanie ! Jo : '''Co to to nie ! ''Chce mu podstawiać nogę , ale zamiast upaść przeskakuje nad nią . '' '''Lightning : ''' Lightning nie da sobą pomiatać ! Shii – Boom ! '''Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie ma się co nim przejmować , to tylko przerośnięty mięśniak . Linia mety Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Valentina : Cudem jesteśmy pierwsi . Kelly : Ty nawet nie biegłaś ! Valentina : 'No i ? masz jakiś problem ? '''Victor : '''Wyjazd , ona jest moja . '''Valentina : '''Tak ty mój mały przystojniaku . ''Daje mu buziaka w policzek . '''Victor : '''Kto ma najlepsza laskę . '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dopóki robi co chcę to jest dla mnie cennym skarbem . Myśli , że chciałabym z nim chodzić . Naprawdę urocze i dziecinne. Chris : Gratuluję wam . Szkoda ,ze konkurujecie ze sobą. Cameron : Nie czuję swoich płuc .. Pada na ziemię nieprzytomny . Xavier : 'Czy już mogę ? ''Wyciąga nożyk , w tej samej chwili wstaje Cameron . '''Cameron : '''Nic mi nie jest ! Widzicie .. '''Dakota : Kiedy zrobimy coś pożytecznego jak zakupy . Mam strasznie dużo kasy , a nie mam gdzie jej wydać . I co za szok tylko dwie pary butów . Po chwili idochodzą ostatni ludzie. '' '''Zoey : '''Jestem wykończona. ''Pada na ziemię . '' '''Xavier : '''Widywałem gorsze rzeczy. '''Anna Marie :' Mogło być lepiej , ale się nie postaraliście. Cameron : Że to nasza wina niby ? A kto jest kapitanem ! Anna Marie : '''Teraz ci się przypomniało ? '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wyjątkowo mnie zdenerwowała. Chris : Nie za czasu na odpoczynek . gladiatorzy wygrali bonus ! te laterki , które pomogą im w drugim wyzwaniu. A teraz idziecie za mną . Wszyscy chórem jękneli i poszli za Chrisem . '' Wejście do grobowca Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png '''Chris :' To już tutaj . Wejście do grobowca . Tutaj macie drugą część zadania w której zdobędziecie dla mnie maskę Agamemnona. Ale uważajcie w jaskini czai się na was pewna osoba. Cameron : Jaka osoba ? Chris : Gdybym wam powiedział to nabyłoby niespodzianki . Lian : '''Ja nie chcę iść , tam jest ciemno .. Za ciemno .. '''Jessica : '''Popieram , za bardzo tam śmierdzi . '''Dakota : i zapuszczone miejsce. Dziewczyny zaczęły plotkować , a Anna Marie polakierowała swoje włosy. Chris : '''Nie musicie iść wszyscy. Mam tyle plecaków , że mogę was na wraz wywalić . '''Dakota : Sława jest tego warta. Biegnie do katakumb a za nią reszta drużyny . Chris : 'Nie ma łatwo . Wy idziecie tamtym wejściem . ''Wskazał na drugie , węższe przejście. '''Paolo : Fajnie tylko jak ja i B przejdziemy ! B wyciągnął swoje dłuto i zaczął powiększać wejście. Dawn : Wspaniały pomysł . Wszyscy będziemy mogli wejść ! Sam : 'Ja wolałbym nie. '''Izma : '''Oj to zajmie wieki ! ''Podchodzi i uderza skałę , która się skrusza. 'Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ': Ale ona ma kopa . 'Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ': Więc to chuchro co nosi tego Shijego na coś się przydało . 'Izma : '''Wchodzimy ! ''Całą drużyna wbiegła do katakumb. 'Chris : '''Nie mogę się doczekać ich reakcji. Zapomnieli wsiąść ze sobą latarki , które wygrali. Katakumby Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Pierwsi wbiegli do katakumb gladiatorzy. 'Dakota ': Nikt tutaj nie słyszał o sprzątaczce ? Przydałoby się więcej światła i blasku . '''Anna Marie : Przestać tak zrzędzić mała. Chłopacy podchodzą i czytają pismo greckie Cameron : '''to jest z tego co mi się wydaje to to jest grobowiec Agamemnona. '''Xavier : Dobrze się spisałeś . Cameron : 'AAA ! ''Odskoczył w ramiona Mika. '''Cameron : Eee sorki , ale on mnie wystraszył . Mike : '''Jasne , ale nie tul mnie tak mocno . '''Cameron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ups , co za wstyd. Ale ten cały Xavier przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. '''Xavier ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Znam takich jak on . Nic tylko książki , komputery. Trzeba go nauczyć co nieco o sztuce życia. Zoey : Więc wiesz gdzie powinniśmy iść ? Cameron : Nie do końca , ale mogę się postarać. Tymczasem wlokąc się za drużyną . Kelly : 'Kiedy ty przestaniesz gadać ! '''Staci : '''Wiedziałaś , że mój wujek .. '''Kelly ': To mnie nie .. Nagle ktoś wyskakuje zza skały. '''Staci : Moja praprapra ciotka Gertruda wymyśliła jak zbudować domek z drewna. Alexis : '''A moja praprapraprababcia wymyśliła klej na niezamknięte buzie .. '''Staci : '''Musiała być genialna ! '''Alexis : '''Ona wie co dobre. '''Kelly ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Normalnie to pewnie bym jej pomogła , ale ona nie jest dobrym materiałem na kogoś kim można manipulować . '''Kelly : Mnie chyba nie pokleisz nie ? Alexis : Ty w bajki wierzysz ? Rzuca się na nią po czym zostaje przyklejona do ściany. Kelly : '''To bolało . Nie ujdzie ci to ! '''Alexis : Haha ! Śmieszna jesteś . Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Tymczasem u drugiej drużyny , weszli przez mały tunel , który się nieco powiększył podczas drogi . Lian : Jak tutaj ciasno , ja mam klaustrofobię i arachnofobię ! Jessica : 'Mnie też się to nie podoba , ale .. ''Uderza się w skałę . '''Jo : '''Ruszać się , wasz kapitan wie co robi ! '''Brick : Pomogę ci . Pomógł jej wstać . Jessica : 'Dzięki ci , jesteś inny niż reszta . '''Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To leży w obowiązku pomagać innym . '''Victor : '''A ktoś wziął to co żeśmy wygrali ? '''Sam : '''Eee.. tak jakby nie . '''Victor : '''jak to nikt tego nie wziął . ''B chciał zagwizdać , bo znalazł przejście , ale nie mógł . '''Scott : Ja bym nigdy o tym nie zapomniał , ty kompletny bezmózga kreaturo ! Sam : Kreaturą może być elf , ale nie ja. Dawn : '''Chyba B coś znalazł ! '''Paolo : Nie mógł nic powiedzieć ? B spojrzał na niego wrogim wzrokiem Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : No co ? Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Drużyna gladiatorów przemierzała dalej ciemne korytarze . W końcu zorientowali się ,że brakuje Staci i Kelly. Scott : 'A gdzie są te nasze dwie przybłędy ? '''Zoey : '''To nie przybłędy i masz rację. '''Mike : '''Chyba jesteśmy blisko co nie ? '''Cameron : '''Powinniśmy być całkiem blisko . ''Wszyscy idą w stronę komnaty , ale nagle za nimi czai się Alexis. 'Xavier : '''Ty .. ''Chciał zaatakować , ale ta zdarzyła wystrzelić w niego klej i przyczepiła go do ściany . '''Scott : Alexis , znam cię . Byłaś ta kiepską kłamczuchą. Valentina : 'Spostrzegawczy jesteś . ''Nim się spostrzegli zostali przyklejeni do ścian , reszta zdążyła uciec jak najdalej się da. '''Valentina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To mi nic nie robi. Ubrania i tak mam lepsze niż te szmaty. '''Cameron : '''To się nie dzieje naprawdę ! '''Zoey : '''A gdzie Lightning ? '''Mike : Chyba bije się z tamtą ? Zoey : 'Szybko musimy zdobyć ! ''Cała drużyną biegnie dalej. Grób Agamemnona Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Cała drużyna dzięki Dawn i B , którzy znaleźli tunel dostali się do komnaty. 'Chris : '''Witajcie zawodnicy. Maska jest na górze ! '''Victor : '''Jak on się tutaj tak szybko znalazł ? '''Chris : '''Szybko , chce tamta maskę. '''Victor : '''Ja ją zdobędę ! Dla siebie ! I swojej wygranej ! '''Jo ; '''Ruszaj się a nie ! ''Popycha go i zaczynają wspinać się po złota maskę .. '''Paolo : Błyszczy… Zaczął się ślinić , ale nagle wpadł Mike z Zoey i Cameronem . Izma : Co wy ? Nagle wpada pełna furii Alexis , która rzuca bomby z klejem i wszyscy się zaczynają lepić . Sam ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Super ! To prawie jak gra przygodowa . Ocal zombie 2 ! Tyle ,ze ona nie jest zombie . '''Brick ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Taki klej mnie nie powstrzyma. No może trochę . Zoey : '''Cała jestem tym oblepiona. '''Mike : '''O nie , zaraz .. Cameron jesteś gotowy ? '''Cameron : Na co !? Mike się zamachuje i rzuca Cameronem w stronę maski . Jo : Szybciej kujon nam leci . Victor : 'Co ty do mnie mówisz ? ''Nagle Cameron przelatuje obok Victora , który spada , a Cameron zdobywa maskę. '''Cameron : Mam ją ! Chce ją podnieść , ale nie może . Chris : Dzięki dzielnej akcji i rzuceniu Cameronem , który nie zderzył się ze ścianą to Gladiatorzy wygrywają dzisiejsze zadanie ! Dawn : '''Jaka szkoda .. '''Jessica : '''Ja z siebie tego nigdy nie zmyję ! '''Chris : W nagrodę Gladiatorzy będą korzystać z luksusów w kabinie neptuna , natomiast drużyna gwiazd pożegna się dzisiaj z jakimś członkiem. Jo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Wiem kogo pożegnam . Nie powinien skrywać sekretów dla siebie. '''Dawn ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć , ale nasza relacja się popsuła. Paolo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za frajer poleci jako pierwszy ? Haha ! Victor ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Przegrałem .. Ja ? Nie to tylko małe niepowodzenie co zaowocuje zwycięstwem ! tak pseudo ekolożka źle na mnie działa. Eliminacje Plik:Wschodzące_gwiazdy.png Chris : '''Witam was gwiazdy na pierwszej prawdziwej eliminacji. Oddaliście mi już swoje głosy. Więc symbolem przetrwania są te oto pochodnie . Kto nie dostanie tej pochodni ten będzie musiał założyć ten plecak ze świństwami i odbyć lot frajera. Tak więc pierwsza pochodnia jest dla Dawn . '''Dawn : To wspaniała wiadomość . Chris : '''Jessica i Izma , również bezpieczne. '''Jessica : Juhu ! Chris : Kolejne są dla Victora i Shinjiego ! Victor : Dawaj mi to , ja miałbym odpaść . Chris : Co za przyjemniaczek . Kolejna jest dla Bricka i Jo ! Jo : '''Udało ci się . '''Brick : Tobie też widzę . Jo : To jeszcze nie koniec. Chris : Lian ty też jakimś cudem dzisiaj nie wylecisz . Lian : '''Naprawdę ? Nie odpadłam pierwsza. '''Chris : Został nam Paolo , B oraz Sam . Sam : 'O nie .. ''Nie przejmuje się i wcina dalej kurczaka. '''Paolo : '''Coś się stało ? '''Chris : Jesteś zagrożony. Tylko z B , Sam jesteś bezpieczny . Sam : 'Tak , następny poziom jeszcze przede mną . '''Chris : '''Zignoruję to , więc dzisiaj odpada ! ''Nagle słychać dramatyczną muzyczkę .. 'Chris : '''B , zakładaj plecak i wylatujesz ! ''B poniżył tylko głowę , ale Dawn go przytuliła. '''Dawn : '''Przykro mi .. Naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego . '''Chris : Zakładaj plecaczek . B założył plecak , po czym z hukiem wyleciał w górę i zniknął z pola widzenia. Chris : Co czeka nas jeszcze ? Co takiego Valentina szepnęła na ucho Victorowi , Czy Zoey i Mike będą razem i czy Mike pokaże więcej swoich twarzy ? Czym zaskoczą nas goście ? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku Grecji Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki